On Her Own
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: Through it all, Ashley knows that Leon will always be there to save her.  But what happens when she is separated from her knight in shining armor?  Can she survive long enough to find him again?  One-shot of Chapter 3-4 in RE4!


All right! So I was reading over Chapter 12 of "Resident Evil: The Other Side", and I realized that Ashley seemed jipped in that chapter, as opposed to the focus that the Audrey/Leon/Umbrella issue received. So I decided to write a one-shot about what Ashley went through in Chapter 3-4 of _Resident Evil 4._ She isn't my favorite character in the series, but I honestly don't think people give her enough credit. Yes, she was a little too whiny at times, but I applaud her just for being brave throughout the whole ordeal. Here's my one-shot about what could have been going through Ashley's mind during her time without Leon. As always, don't forget to read, review, and enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything belongs to Capcom.

* * *

"I got the key! I can get out!" Ashley Graham announced to Leon after the latter had killed the red zealot with his rifle. Of course, the blood spilling from the corpse disturbed her, but she still grabbed the key, ran for the door, and unlocked it so that she could get to the other side.

Once she went through the door, she threw the key away and looked around. This hall was silent, even though she could have sworn she could hear the familiar chanting of the monks. She shivered. She had seen enough of them, and of Lord Saddler, to last her a lifetime. Where this new path would take her, she didn't know, as long as it led her back to Leon. She didn't want to keep him waiting. _Leon, _she thought, _Leon. Why does he keep invading my thoughts? _

During their journey, Ashley had watched as Leon collected various items from drawers, cabinets, boxes, barrels, and vases, so she decided to do the same. She found a spinal and a yellow herb in the first room she encountered, and then a green herb in the next room. In that room was also one of those freaky cultists that had been trying to kidnap her all night. All night, she had fallen into their hands, and all night, Leon had been there to defend her. Ashley gulped at the realization that her knight in shining armor wasn't there to rescue her this time. Shivers went down her spine just thinking about what could happen if the monks succeeded in their mission. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She _couldn't _allow herself to fall into Saddler's hands. She had watched as the older man murdered Luis Sera right in front of her and Leon. _That could be me if I don't figure out how to get out of here, _she thought, _I'll have to be resourceful and quick._

With a grunt, Ashley threw one of the conveniently placed lamps at the monk in front of her, and as he got caught in the blaze, she ran towards a small passageway on the other side, where she could crawl safely into the next room. So she did just that, taking note of the fact that the zealot she had just burned was too stupid to realize he had ways to catch up with her.

Another zealot waited for her in the other room, and this time, Ashley had to use all three lamps in order to stop him from taking her. A gate stood closed to her left, where two cranks were situated on either end. _I've had enough practice turning cranks today_, she thought wryly to myself as she turned both cranks quickly, opening the two gates in front of her. Another creepy-looking hallway greeted her, where she found a red herb and quickly combined all three herbs to form a spray. _Thank God I pick things up quickly, _she thought to herself as Leon crossed her mind again, _What would he say now if he saw how well I was doing on my own?_ Ashley entered the door to her left, and as she collected some more items, including some handgun ammo, she noticed a dais in the middle of the room.

_Huh?_ she thought to herself, _Wait a sec. There's a round hole in the center. But where will I find anything like that? _

Ashley's attention was drawn back to the hallway again, where a door down a path to the right seemed to call to her. _Whatever's in there, I guess I better check it out_, she decided, gulping and exploring the room that was beyond that door.

* * *

The chanting was gone, and silence took over once more as Ashley entered a room with gates and a knight. On the floor next to the knight was a flashlight, and even though there was plenty of light for her to be able to see, she took it anyway. She pressed the switch to make sure it worked, and she was relieved that it did.

Before she moved forward, she took a look around at the different gates. _What would Leon do? _She thought as she crawled under a small table and made her way over to a switch on the other side. Pressing it, a gate to her right lifted up, revealing a small passageway. Making her way forward, Ashley noticed a large square on the wall, and considering her and Leon's luck with other items, she decided she needed to take it. She had to admit she was proud of herself; despite what others thought of her, she considered herself to be strong just for going through this whole ordeal. Sure, Leon knew he needed to protect her at all costs, since she was the President's daughter, but Ashley took exception to those that labeled her as a "damsel in distress".

_I can stand up for myself just like anyone else, _she thought, _Just watch me._ Calling on the bravery she had put on all night, she pushed the other door in front of her open after pushing a few more switches and collecting a green herb. This next hallway was dark, and for a second, Ashley was nervous. _Just be brave, Ash, _she encouraged herself, _You're just going to see what's down there and leave. That round object has to be here. _Turning on the flashlight in her shaking hand, she began running through the hallways as fast as she could, picking up a red spinal on the way. Knights surrounded her in nooks and crannies, as well as darkness. Shining the flashlight in front of her, she ran downstairs until she ended up in a room full of nights, and a puzzle in front of her. _Hmm, _she thought to herself, studying the jumbled up pieces and realizing that she would have to rearrange them to form a picture of some sort.

_Here goes nothing, _she thought, _I can get myself out of here. _And only taking a few seconds, Ashley managed to rearrange the slates until they formed a picture of a beast. "Something's missing," she muttered out loud, and remembering the slate she had picked up upstairs, she inserted into the puzzle, successfully opening a door in the corner.

Although she was still a little nervous, Ashley cheered to herself, and with her newfound confidence, she strutted into the dark room up ahead, shining the flashlight in front of her and collecting a spinal and a golden bangle. In front of her was a bust of someone's head, and embedded in the chest was a round insignia that looked like it could fit in the dais upstairs. Ashley gently took it into her hands, and a rumbling noise made her freeze. In horror, she turned around as the door she had just entered through closed once more.

"Shit!" she cursed out loud, "What am I going to do now?" On instinct, she wanted to call out her traditional, "Leon, help!" But something stopped her.

_Calm down, Ashley, _she told herself, _Leon isn't here to save you this time. You've got to get yourself together and save yourself! _

And Ashley realized that forcing herself to remain calm helped a lot. She turned around as the bust she had taken the insignia from rotated until a chest was facing her. _I guess I'll have to open the chest if I ever want to get out of here, _she thought as she opened it and took the ornament that was inside of it. _This looks like it could fit in that wall that closed on us! _

In front of her, the door opened again, and like before, something in her gut was telling her not to panic and run, although the flashlight shook in her hand. Metallic footsteps echoed through the darkness and silence, but Ashley's gut was still screaming at her, _Don't run! Wait where you are! _

The footsteps grew louder and angrier, and soon, the President's daughter could see why; the knights in the previous room had come to life! They must have sensed that she had taken the insignia and the ornament and were now going to punish her…by damning her to this room forever.

As the knights poured into the room, Ashley's heart rate increased dramatically, and she gripped the flashlight as she moved to the other side of the table. _Okay, now you should run! _And with that, she bolted out of the room as the possessed demons swung at her with their large axes. She didn't look behind her as she ran around the puzzle and back up the stairs. The footsteps faded behind her, and she was thankful that the knights were slow, but she still took precautions. _Leon would know how to get rid of them, _she thought, _But Leon isn't here. _

"AHH!" Ashley screamed as one of the knights in the nooks ahead of her swung at her, successfully cutting her on the stomach, before disintegrating. Picking herself up from the ground, the President's daughter staggered onward, but not before another knight slowed her down, meeting the same fate as its companion. Ashley wanted to scream from the bleeding and the pain in her stomach, but she knew she couldn't, lest she attract the attention of the other enemies that were surely coming after her. She burst through the door up ahead, getting rid of her flashlight as she reentered the room with the gates. By now, she was collapsing onto the floor, and she knew she would have to use the first aid spray she had made. She wanted to kick herself. _That was supposed to be for Leon, _she thought, _But I know he'll understand if I have to use it for myself. _

From behind her, the knights burst through the wooden door, and Ashley crawled away from them in the nick of time as one of the swiped at her again. With a feeble hand, she pressed the button to that gate, and it slammed down in between her and the knights. _Yes! _She thought, _That ought to stall them for a while! _Picking herself up again and using the first aid spray, she ran out of the room after dodging another knight.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ashley brushed herself off and continued onwards back to the room where she started. _I can't wait to tell Leon about my adventure! _

Inserting the insignia into the dais, Ashley turned it until a large picture frame disappeared into the wall, leaving a ladder that led up to somewhere. Once she was up top, she collected a little bit of money to her right and then picked her way through the winding hallways, her heart beating in anticipation at seeing her hero again. The door at the end of these halls was barred, so she unlocked it and emerged onto the other side, where Leon was waiting. "Leon!" she cried, attracting his attention.

"Ashley!" Leon shouted in the same tone of voice, smiling as he looked at the President's daughter again. He was glad she was alive and in one piece.

Meanwhile, Ashley ran over to the Secret Service agent and threw herself into his arms in a bear hug. He was surprised for a minute, but then, he returned it and complimented, "You did good!"

_You did good! _Finally, someone paid Ashley a compliment on her ability to stand up for herself. "I'm sorry if I was…" she started, but trailed off at Leon's next words.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, "Come on, let's move on."

And as Ashley followed him onto the next area, she smiled to herself, knowing that underneath her "damsel in distress" appearance hid a silent strong woman. She would make it through the night. Not just from Leon, but on her own as well. _On my own._


End file.
